


i can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

by lashtonweyhey



Series: i can't help but to hear an exchanging of words [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Character Breakup, Lashton- Freeform, M/M, Non-Famous AU, Wedding, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonweyhey/pseuds/lashtonweyhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton freezes, his face pales dramatically and the color in his eyes drains. he stares hollowly at luke, grasping-- reaching for him to understand but he won't. because luke's stubborn and that's one of things ashton loves about luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

**Author's Note:**

> second post whoo. 
> 
> lashton drabble including a wedding and tears and a break up and all that shit so

luke looked himself up and down in the mirror. the tux fitted nicely and he thought he didn't look that bad.

it was his mum's wedding and he was in a dressing room with her, telling stupid jokes to calm her nerves. it was normally something liz and luke had done when the other was upset. it would always make them smile and forget about whatever was going on.

in the middle of a corny joke, liz's sister-- luke's aunt-- popped her head into the room. she wore a smile as she looked at the two. luke dressed in black and liz dressed in white.

"liz, it's time," she said, eyes twinkling. his mother smiled, but luke could see her nerves coming back as she stood up. luke linked elbows with her and smiled as they walked towards double doors.

liz's fiancé-- soon to be husband-- had chosen Jack to be the best man and Ben insisting he played the piano. so she asked for luke to give her away, her own father having passed already.

luke inhaled slowly, exhaling the same way. yeah, he was nervous. what if he tripped on his stupid giraffe legs or something?

the doors were pulled open and everybody stood, turning towards the two. there were ' _awe_ 's and murmurs about how pretty liz looked and how handsome luke looked.

luke's eyes scanned the crowd as he walked slowly. his palms were sweaty and his breathing was silently uneven. he didn't know why, it's not like he was the one getting married.

he found calum and michael, ashton standing along with them. luke smiled at each one of them, eyes locking with ashton's longer as he watched them twinkle and he grinned back.

luke's mind drifted to next week, how it would be the mark of their one year anniversary. and luke smiled because _wow, one year and we're still going strong._

liz squeezed his hand and stood next to her fiancé, luke walking off to the side. soon enough, the preacher was talking and luke and ashton we're exchanging silent conversations.

"i do." liz's voice was watery and she just sounded _so_ sure of herself. luke could sense everybody in the room smiling, his own face feeling like it's going to split in half.

it was a blur, everybody's cheering and smiling and con-graduating. they kiss and he carries her out and then the only people left are luke and ashton. luke smiles as ashton walks over, hands in his pockets and hair slightly quiffed away from his face. ashton smiles too, all big and award winning. he hugs luke.

and they just.. stay there for awhile because _i want this to be us someday_ and _yeah, me too._

"she looked so happy," ashton mumbled against luke's shoulder. luke nodded, his arms tightening around his lover.

•••

they were going to head to the after party when it happens. liz and her husband were in a fancy limousine heading to the ballroom. luke walked towards the room ashton said he would be in. another dressing room thrown in somewhere.

luke smirked, the thought of ashton, alone, waiting for luke. waiting for him to come and take him. luke turned the corner.

his smirk grew as he saw the door, cracked open-- waiting, daring. the blonde walked up to it. he heard ashton's voice as he neared, and another voice. another _male_ voice. another _familiar male_ voice. luke stopped walking. he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"dude, your hair was totally messed up the whole time," _mikey?_

"oh god, was it?" ashton asked. luke smiled, it was kind of messed up. it looked cute though, and ash was always stressing about his hair.

"yeah, it was. did you seriously do it here? on his mum's wedding?"

_what?_

"no! of course not! not here, at least," ash rushed. "back at my flat. was amazing though,"

_'hey luke, can we just meet at the curch? i need to do somethings for my mum, so i dont think you'll be able to pick me up...'_

_'yeah, thats fine ash,' luke smiled._

_'okay, love you babe,'_

_'love you too,'_

"quickie with her before a wedding, eh ash?"

 _no_.

"yeah,"

"does she know, about you and luke?"

"nah, luke's oblivious though,"

_'hey luke, im going to the grocery store,'_

_'hey lukey, im gonna go rent a movie,'_

_'ash, who are you staring at?'_

_'nobody baby, i just need to use the restroom okay?'_

_'okay, hurry back,'_

_'i will,'_

"how long have you been doing it with her?" mikey asked.

"a month or so," ash replied. luke's heart sank. the taller one shook his head, before sharply turning and walking away.

 _i_ _wont cry_ , he thought, _i wont._ but it was too late, tears ran down his face as he quickly got away from the room, the hallway, the building, away from _ashton_.

he called his mum, telling her he couldn't come, couldn't see ashton. wouldn't see ashton. he told her what he heard, how ashton has been acting. he told her, and she comforted him. like ashton had done _so_ many times.

he stumbled up the steps to his shoebox apartment, and unlocked the door. he struggled through the house, his vision being blurred from the water pooling in his eyes.

_how could this happen..._

he went to his room-- the room ashton and luke had sleep in, had lazy sundays in, _made love in._

it didn't matter though, none of it mattered. ashton had someone else. someone else to cuddle with and kiss and hug and tell them ' _i love you_.'

_luke didn't matter._

he quickly found the key for ashton's apartment that was across town. he stared at it. because ashton gave it to him, and trusted him with it. luke gave one to ashton to-- luke _trusted_ ashton.

_big mistake._

he rushed back to his car with the key and a duffle bag in hand. he drove off.

••

luke _hated_ him. he _hated_ ashton. he hated his perfect teeth and cute nose.

 _crash_.

he hated his curly hair and his beautiful eyes.

_another crash._

he hated his amazing personality and his to-die-for smile.

_one more crash._

he hated his strong arms and his abs and his muscles.

_okay, this is the last crash._

luke. hated. ashton.

 _i_   _lied. crash._

luke tore up the place. ashton's place. trashed it. wrecked it. like ashton had done to luke's heart.

the blonde through vases and plates and picture frames. tipped over tables and tore apart the bedspread. put holes in the walls and ripped pillows.

luke was furious with ashton. he was fuming and crying and his face was all red and hot and

"lukey?" _his_ voice said. it made luke cringe and flinch and grimace. luke stayed put, standing in the destroyed living room with the duffle full of his stuff. luke lightly kicked at the tipped over sofa.

"lukey, baby, what happened?" ashton rushed and gasped and speed walked over to the taller one. luke flinched.

"are you alright? did we get robbed or something?" ashton went to hug luke, but the younger one stepped back.

_we._

"luke what's wrong? why weren't you at the party?"

_because i fucking hate you, okay._

technically, that was a lie. luke wanted to hate ashton. hate everything about him. but he couldn't. he couldn't hate ashton because luke _loves_ ashton. he loves him so much. but he doesn't want to.

the blonde simply shook his head, picked up the duffle and tosses ashton's key at him. luke pushed passed the shorter lad, who was still with shock.

"luke, wait!" ashton calls as luke heads towards the door. tears sting in the younger's eyes. ashton's hand is placed on luke's shoulder. luke spins around, dropping the duffle and ashton's hand slips off his shoulder.

"what?" he growls, jaw clenched and eyes dark. ashton gasps, taking a small step back.

"lukey, whats wrong?" ashton asks, reaching a hand up to caress luke's hair like he always did. but luke smacked his hand away, with a sharp slap of skin against skin.

"don't call me that," he says. "and, you know, why don't you go ask that girl you've been doing it with for a month or so, because i am _so done_ with you,"

ashton freezes, his face pales dramatically and the color in his eyes drains. he stares hollowly at luke, grasping-- _reaching_ for him to understand but he won't. because luke's stubborn and that's one of things ashton _loves_ about luke.

"luke, no--"

"i don't care, ashton! _'you don't understand'_ or _'its not what it seems like'_ or _'it didn't mean anything.'_ that doesn't matter. because you still did it, still _cheated_ \-- after i _trusted_ you."

luke was out the door, duffle in hand as he raced to his car. ashton called out to him, but luke ignored him. luke wanted to _leave_ , get away from ashton.

ashton thinks, he remembers. remembers what he said to michael. remembers what he said to michael that luke _must not_ have heard.

_"quickie with her before a wedding, eh ash?" mike said. ashton chuckled, fixing his hair in the mirror._

_"yeah,"_

_"does she know, about you and luke?"_

_"nah, luke's oblivious though," ashton replied._

_"how long have you been doing it with her?" mikey asked._

_"a month or so,"_

_"that long? what about luke?" he asked._

_"i know, i hate it, i need to stop. i have to. but she just keeps calling and keeps coming over. i can't get away from her,"_

_"you gotta tell him man,"_

_"no mikey, i can't. it'll crush him. i really love him, mikey," ashton stressed._

_"yeah, man, i know. i can tell you do,"_

that didn't matter now. what ashton had said. it didn't matter to luke because he didn't hear it. he can't prove he said it. he had michael as a witness but it doesn't matter because

luke is _gone_.

\--

_**Oh, Well imagine, As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,** _

_**And I can't help but to hear, No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:** _

_**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,** _

_**"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."** _

_**I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> like it? leave feedback and maybe read my other one shot? 
> 
> -ash xx


End file.
